Operation: Circuit
by Mikerfur
Summary: A new threat is rising in MegaKat City, and it's up to James McClaw and the SWAT Kats to stop it, not only are the stakes high, but James must choose between National Security or taking down one of his own.
1. Introduction

Introduction

A brown paw reached for the wires leading to a car battery in the garage when a sudden arc of electricity flashed right to it, causing the paw to quickly reach back. "GOD-FUCKING DAMN-IT!" James McClaw yelled at the top of his lungs in anger, fighting back to urge to pull out his pistol and put bullet holes in the car. James, now living with Jake and Chance, was helping them out in the garage that day. Not being used to the hot coveralls was especially infuriating for the CIA agent now living with the SWAT Kats.

"Where the hell are those two jackasses?!" James asked, as neither Jake nor Chance were anywhere to be found.

Meanwhile up in the sky, T-Bone and Razor were testing out their new jet that they had received from the CIA a few months ago, it was repainted jet black with red and blue stripes. And featured all of Razors latest gadgets that he had been wanting to try, as well as top-of-the line ant-radar detection equipment, which also included a camera where they could see an individual from over ten miles away with sound and even identification of the individual. Razor was watching James struggle with the car that they had given James to work on, and hearing him swear and yell all in the process.

"Should we help James out yet?" T-Bone asked Razor from the cockpit of the jet, T-Bone was enjoying the mechanics of the new jet as well, the TurboKat 2.0, he had twice the speed as the original and much better banking capabilities. Literally being able to turn around at a 90 degree angle and being capable of vertical takeoff, something that T-Bone especially liked doing.

"No way!" Razor said laughing, "this is just starting to get good!".

Meanwhile back on the ground, James finally got some of the mechanics out of the car and threw them on the ground, "son of a bitch." James said to the inanimate objects as more wind blew into the garage. It was now officially autumn in MegaKat City, with a dark overcast sky and the air with a slight chill to it, James, feeling the chill went to grab a cup of coffee.

Meanwhile back in the jet, Razor spotted a black car driving towards the garage, "looks like James is getting a visitor." Razor said to T-Bone.

"Can you try and figure out who it is?" T-Bone said to Razor before making another circle around the junkyard.

"Give me second." Razor said zooming in on the car and scanning all of its information, another toy Jake made in their secret base. "Bingo." Razor said, "Well, looks like one of James' CIA buddies, their official United States Government plates." Razor said, "Let try and get a listen."

Meanwhile back on the ground James noticed the black car coming up to him.

"Great," James said wiping his oily hands with a rag.

The car stopped and out stepped two agents with the traditional suits and shades, and leading the two was a female wolf, with a fitted black suit and tied back hair. "Agent McClaw?" She said to James.

"Yes?" James said to the she-wolf.

The she-wolf pulled out a manila folder and handed them to James, who took it but not opening it as it had a stamp that said CLASSIFIED INFORMATION on the front of it. She also handed James another envelope, "This one's for the SWAT Kats". She said before abruptly turning around and getting back in the car with the other two agents and doing a U-turn and leaving the junkyard.

"Well, looks like we got some work to do." T-Bone said.


	2. Chapter 1

After changing out of their SWAT Kat gear and into their coveralls, Jake and Chance went through the hangar to an isolated corner that they nickname "James' corner" filled with computers and wiretapping technology, a large board with string connecting Dark Kat with Steele and all of the other main enemies of the SWAT Kats with string connecting them. James was sitting at his desk taking off a pair of headphones and turned to Jake and Chance.

James was still an agent of the United States CIA, and was basically helping out the SWAT Kats locating Dark Kat before he becomes a bigger threat, even though James is not officially a SWAT Kat he is considered their closest (and most dangerous) ally.

"Found anything on Dark Kat?" Chance asked James.

"No, nothing." James said, "But I have something for you two." James said handing the two toms the other envelope he got from the agent that visited him earlier.

"What is it?" Jake asked taking the envelope.

"An offer, and protection, the United States government has now officially classified you two as allies of the United States of America, and as such they would like to know if you two would be interested in becoming a part of the some of the most secret of Special Forces in the American military, a branch of black operations." James said.

The two cats were reading the letter, with a signature from the President of the Unites States on the bottom and with a seal of the CIA.

"You would still keep your identities a secret for obvious reasons, and you would still be based here. But you would receive mission proposals and have the option to accept them or not." James said.

"What about Feral?" Chance asked.

"Oh, Mr. Personality?" James asked leaning back in the chair, "Director Bulldog already took care of that after what happened, which has been labeled Operation: masks." James said, "Haven't you noticed that you haven't been targeted by Feral yet? That's because you are no longer considered vigilantes, and now attacking you would be an act of war." James said.

"I was wondering why Feral has been awfully quiet lately, especially after we crashed the Turbokat into the city a few months ago." Jake said looking at the paper containing the government proposal.

"Well, with your career aside, we kind of have a little bit of a bigger problem." James said pulling out the manila envelope. "Are you familiar with someone named…? 'Hard Drive'?" James asked pulling out the file that read, OPERATION: CIRCUIT.

"YES!" Both Jake and Chance said in unison.

"He has hacked into the missile defense program," James said, "and DC believes that you guys might be able to find him and stop him before he can figure out how to turn our own nukes against us and our allies, including MegaKat City, but this isn't the only part that my people are worried about."

"What? Does he have a new jacket? He cant fight for squat." Chance said jokingly. James however, found no humor in what he had just read.

"No, we don't know why he hacked into the missile defense system and what he intends to do with it and he's working with someone else, someone who is probably twice as dangerous as Xian was." James said pulling out a small photo of a thin lizard wearing sunglasses. "Who was one of our own." James said handing the two SWAT Kats a photo, all humor now gone from Chance. "This guy is the real threat; he was stationed in Pakistan in order to gather intelligence on Al Qaida and was involved in the Bin Laden mission, but now for some reason, he's went rogue."

"How do you know he went rogue?" Jake asked.

"Because he had actually disabled Pentagon communications for a whole week, where messages and classified data were being transmitted from the Pentagon, but not to the receivers. And disabling communications like that was his specialty besides three other skills, sabotage, bomb-making and all out psychological warfare." James said leaning again the desk and lighting a cigarette.

"Right, so what we need to do is-" Jake said.

"Find hardrive, capture him alive, find out what he's up to. And I am going to find this man, if you ever hear hardrive say the name 'Jericho' that's who he's talking about." James said.

Meanwhile, somewhere on the outskirts of the city. A shadowy figure was listening to everything his old colleague was saying through a thick pair of headphones. Facing a few monitors, he watched as the profiles and pictures of Jake and Chance appeared on his screen, a scaled hand moved the mouse and clicked on an icon, which lead to a bird's eye view of the secret hangar the SWAT Kats used. The figure spoke to the cat standing behind his chair, with a large yellow Mohawk, wearing grey trenchcoat, and having pure yellow eyes. The deep but calm voice said, "While we're figuring out the targeting systems, separate those three, the SWAT Kats are competent but they're not agency. Separate them, see if you can create or cause an event where the pilots have to show up." The figure got up and walked to another table, where there were several blocks of C4 and wires and ball bearings and nails. The figure began attaching wires to the C4 and putting them in separate bags.

"What about the agent?" Harddrive asked, walking up to the shadowy figure.

"I'll take care of him," The figure said pouring metal nails into the bag with the explosive material. "He may be lethal, but he's not stupid, fortunately we bugged the whole hangar, garage and apartment already." The figure said, "So we know his every move before he even makes it, and don't worry, you'll still get your classified tech, we just need to figure out how to get into the targeting software and take control of the launching process in their just need to keep the pilots from getting in the way." The figure said.

"Nothing like a good setup," Hardrive said watching James and Jake and Chance talking on the monitor.


End file.
